Only Forever
by Jasper-Lover-77
Summary: Just a random dream I had. Enjoy. Jasper x Alice
1. Prologue

My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I'm 16 years old and I'm half Quiluete Indian. When I was 15, my parents sent me to live in Forks, Washington, to live with my Quiluete uncle, aunt, and cousin because of what I can do. There, I met my true love. I was also changed into what I am now: the enemy of the Quiluete werewolf pack who was once my family, and a creature in which people believe to only be legend, a vampire. This is my story of how I became who I am.


	2. Chapter 1

_There was a tall man with red eyes staring down at me. He leaned down toward me and acted as if to kiss my neck. Instead, he bit down hard. I felt a fire consume me and I slipped in the darkness._

A guy rushed over and asked me if I was alright. I nodded.

"I'm Jake. You're new right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Alice," I said.

"Awesome. Welcome to Forks. What's your first class?"

I looked at my schedule.

"Coach Johnston for history," I told him.

"Sweet. So do I. I'll show you the way."

I nodded and he led me to the class as he gave me a school tour. I walked into the classroom and handed Coach Johnston the paper he was supposed to sign.

"Here's your book, Alice," he said, "If you could sit between Brad and Jake, please."

I looked over to see Jake and a blonde boy waving at me. I walked over and sat between them.

When lunch came, I sat with Brad and Jake again. They were still the only two I knew. We were soon joined by another boy and two girls.

"I'm Veronica," the blonde girl said.

"Nikki," the dark headed girl said.

I waved as the other boy introduced himself as Taylor. I looked over at the door and saw a group of five walking in. I leaned over to Angela and asked who they were.

"Well those two," she said as she pointed at a tall, muscular man with brown hair and a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, "Are Emmett and Rosalie. That's Edward and Bella."

She pointed to the next couple that were made up of a brown headed girl of medium height and a tall boy with brown spiky hair. The next man to come in was alone. I was shocked by his beauty. He had blonde, curly hair with brown highlights. And he was tall, his muscles showed slightly through his shirt. I gasped slightly and he looked my way as if he had heard me. He strongly resembled the man in my vision from earlier that morning. I whipped my head back around and started talking to Angela.

"That's Jasper. They're all Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They're all together but Jasper...He just always seems in pain."

When I looked back, Jasper was watching at me. I quickly looked away and finished my lunch.

I walked to my car after school and saw the Cullens, minus Jasper, watching me. When I got to my car, I wasn't alone. Jasper was standing there.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

"Hello. I saw you this morning, realized you were new, and thought I should formally introduce myself. My name is Jasper Hale," he said.

"Alice Brandon," I told him.

We were both silent for a moment as he watched me and I watched the ground.

"I should go," I said as I opened the door to my car.

I put the key in the ignition and turned it. Nothing happened. I turned the key again and again then slammed the wheel. Still, nothing.

"Need help?" Jasper asked.

I hesitated then nodded. He popped the hood of my truck and looked inside. He messed around with the engine for a while then told me to try again. I turned the key and the engine turned over. I smiled.

"Yeah!" I said and we laughed.

"There ya go," he said.

"Thank you so much!" I said excitedly as I shut the door and rolled down the window.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea," I said. "Sure."

I smiled then drove to the Indian reservation when I was staying with my cousin, Noah, aunt Emily, and my uncle, Sam. I pulled into the driveway and parked then skipped into the garage where Noah was working on his motorcycle.

"Hey, Noah!" I yelled.

He pulled himself out from under the motorcycle.

"What's up, Alice?" he asked.

I shrugged and sat on the hood of the car he used for spare parts.

"You regretting not going to the res school now?" he asked.

"Heck. No," I told him, "I'm glad I went to the city school. I like it and I already made tons of friends."

"With the pale faces?" he joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm half 'pale face' too ya know," I told him.

We laughed. Sam called us in for supper.

*Jasper's POV*

It seemed impossible that anyone could smell so sweetly to me. I stood at the border of ours and the Quiluete's territory. Even from so far away, I could still smell her so strongly. Her spiky hair, her short, slender figure, even her voice, everything about her was entrancing to me. I now know how Edward felt about Bella when we met her all those years ago. Her memory and her scent were both burned into my mind. I turned to see Edward come out from the house.

"I know exactly how you feel, Jasper. You want to stay away to keep her safe but you can't," he said.

I nodded and sighed.

"It's tough," I said.

"I know. Come on inside. There's nothing you can do tonight."

I nodded and followed him inside.

*Alice's POV*

_I was running faster than seemed humanly possible. Away from what, I didn't know. Everything was happening so fast that it was hard to process. The scene changed. I was laying on the ground in a forest. I saw the man again. He leaned down and bit into my neck. Unconsciousness once again consumed me._

The next day, I woke sweating. With every vision, the figure of the man was getting cleared. I got out of bed and dressed then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Sit down and eat, Alice," Emily said.

"Sorry, Aunt Emily but I can't. I'm late," I told him.

He nodded and I walked out the door and drove to school, excited but nervous to see Jasper. I had a strong attraction to him already. It felt like I had known him for all my life even though I had just met him the day before. It was an intense feeling. I didn't know what to think.

When I arrived at school, Jasper was waiting for me with his car parked in the spot next to mine. I smiled as I pulled in to my spot and got out of my car.

"Hey there," I said then smiled.

"Hey," he answered.

"Walk you to class?" he asked.

I nodded and took his arm. He led me to my history class where we stood outside and talked. Brad and Jake walked by and coughed. I glared. The bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch," Jasper told me.

I nodded and walked into class. The only thing I thought about the whole time was Jasper. It seemed like weeks until lunch.

Finally, fifth period came. I walked into the cafeteria and toward my table from yesterday when I saw Jasper waving me over. I smiled and went to his table.

"Everyone, this is Alice," he told his siblings.

They all introduced themselves and all but Rosalie invited me to sit. She just glared coldly. I looked around to see no one eating. I hesitantly picked up a cookie and bit into it. Emmett shoved a Rice Krispie treat into his mouth. I ate in silence while everyone but Emmett sat and watched me. Emmett and I were the only ones eating.

After around 20 minutes, the bell rang. Jasper and I walked to my next class, English. Jasper walked in with me and handed the teacher a transfer slip. He was given a book and told to sit by me. I gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm in your class now. I'd like to spend more time with you," he said as he sat.

The lights went off. I was thankful because my face had turned red. I looked over to see Jasper smiling.

"What?" I whispered as the teacher put in a movie.

He shrugged and turned to watch the movie. After a while, he turned to me.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked.

I looked over and nodded.

"Sure," I told him.

The teacher turned around and shushed us. I looked down and Jasper started to watch the movie again. I felt my eyes glaze over as a vision hit me.

_I was running through the woods again. I saw the tall man from my others talking to another man._

_"What happened?" the brown headed man said._

_"She's one of us now. I had no choice," the other man replied._

I heard myself gasp and Jasper looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and finished watching the movie.

After class, Jasper walked me to my car.

"Pick you up tonight?" he asked.

I nodded and he opened my door for me.

"I live on the Quiluete reservation with some family," I told him.

He tensed then said, "Carlisle doesn't like me going onto the reservation. Do you mind if we meet right outside?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"7 o'clock okay?"

"Definitely. I'll see you tonight."

He smiled and closed the door as I started the car. I drove to the reservation where I walked into Noah's garage.

"Guess what," I said happily.

"What?" he asked.

"I have a date."

"With?" he asked.

"Jasper Hale. You wouldn't know him. He's one of the 'pale faces.'" I joked then sat on the hood of an old car he had for spare parts.

He blinked then said, "Actually I do know Hale."

"Oh...Well do you mind giving me a ride to the border tonight? His dad doesn't want him on the reservation."

He gave me his patented "no way" look.

"Oh come on! Pretty please?" I begged.

"Fine," he mumbled, "But just remember I don't like him."

I smiled big and said, "Thanks, Noah!"

I ran into the house to pick out my outfit. I picked a black mini skirt with a sparkly blue, quarter length sleeved shirt that hung off my shoulders. I sat at my table to fix my hair and found a red rose. I looked at it quizzically then fixed my hair like I normally did. Noah honked the horn of Sam's truck and I grabbed my boots and purse and ran outside.

"Let's go slow poke," he said then laughed.

I got in the car and wiped the dirt off my bare feet before putting on my shoes. We drove off the reservation to look for Jasper.


	3. Chapter 2

Right outside the border, we saw Jasper's car. He was leaned against it and wearing a dark shirt with dark wash jeans. As usual, his arms were covered. I smiled then got out of the truck. I waved to Noah as he drove off. I walked over to Jasper and he gently kissed my cheek.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

I shrugged and said, "Where ever. I don't really care."

He smiled.

"I've got the perfect place. It's in Seattle," he told me.

"Perfect. Plenty far enough from here."

We laughed and got into his car. As we were riding down the road, Jasper's hand brushed my leg as he turned up the heat. I blushed before realizing how cold his skin was. We pulled into the parking lot of a club in Seattle where most of our school came to hang out. Jasper came and opened my door and the crowd outside the club gasped as I got out and Jasper put his arm around me. I looked down and blushed. Jasper tilted my head up.

"Don't be embarrassed," he told me.

"But everyone's staring."

"Don't worry about it."

We walked into the club. The pulsing lights inside reflected weirdly off Jasper's skin. He pulled me onto the dance floor and pulled me close. A slow song started to play and I laid my head on Jasper's chest. He held me closely.

_I was running again through the forest again. This time, I could clearly see Jasper behind me. We kept running and when I turned, he was a little farther behind and we were smiling. For the first time, I noticed that though I took long, slow strides, the forest was moving at a blur._

I realized that I had stopped dancing was staring into the distance. Jasper looked at me quizzically.

"Alice?" he asked.

I blinked out of my vision and looked up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, "It's nothing."

He hesitantly nodded then brought me close again.

The rest of the night passed quickly and we were soon headed back to the reservation. We parked at the border. Noah wasn't there yet so we waited in the car.

"I had fun," I said after a while.

"Good. I'm glad," he told me.

He leaned over the console and kissed me gently. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my back. Noah walked over and tapped on my window. I sighed as Jasper pulled away. I got out and gave Noah a "you're dead" look. He only smiled sweetly like he did nothing wrong. I walked to his truck and angrily got into the passenger side.

"Awe come on, Alice. Don't be like that," he said as he got in the truck.

I was silent the whole ride back. When we got home, I got out and went straight to my room where I found another rose on my bed. I changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed to sleep.

The next week was sunny. I walked into the lunch room everyday and looked at the Cullen's table to see that no one was there. I walked over to Nikki's table and sat.

"Hey. Do you know where the Cullens have been?" I asked Veronica.

"Normally, when the weather's nice, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen pull them out and they go camping. It doesn't work on my par-"

The fire drill bell rang and we exited the cafeteria. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and when I looked over, Jasper was standing in the shadows. He motioned me over and while everyone else was distracted, I ran over to him. He held out his arms and I jumped into them. He backed deeper into the woods and our lips met. I tangled my fingers in his hair.

He put me down and said, "I've missed you so much."

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"...That's what I came to talk to you about."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"I have to tell you something. Now I don't want you to freak out or run away. Trust me. You won't make it."

"What are you talking about?"

I looked and saw his normally golden eyes were black. He picked me up and ran with blinding speed up the mountain into the sun. He put me down then walked forward a little ways and took off his shirt. His marble skin sparkled like a million diamonds. I gasped.

"I'm a vampire, Alice," he said.


	4. Chapter 3

My eyes widened and I walked closer to him. I looked at all the scars on his chest and arms and traced one.

"I couldn't hide it from you anymore. I love you."

I looked up at him and said, "I love you, too. I'm glad you told me."

He smiled then pulled me close and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back with equal passion. After around thirty seconds, we pulled apart. He took my hand and led me slowly down the mountain. When we got back to the edge of the woods, I started to go back to the school when Jasper pulled me back.

"Come meet Carlisle and Esme," he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you," I told him.

He pulled me up onto his back and ran through my woods to a large house off a secluded road. I gasped at the beauty of the house. Jasper smiled as he led me inside. We walked inside to the living room where Rosalie, Emmett, and a couple I assumed to be Esme and Carlisle were sitting.

"Hey, sis!" Emmett said excitedly.

I laughed.

"Hey, Emmett," I answered, "Hey, Rose."

Rosalie nodded at me coldly but didn't reply.

"Be nice, Rose," Esme said as she stood, "I'm Esme. This is my husband Carlisle."

"I'm Alice," I said.

Esme smiled as Jasper said, "I'm going to take her on a tour of the house."

He led me out of the living room, upstairs, and into a room at the end of the hall.

"This is my room," he said.

There was stereo in the corner and several bean bag chairs around a low table. There were no windows and candles on shelves all around the room which provide the only light. In the very center, there was a queen sized, four poster bed.

"It's beautiful..." I said.

"Just like you," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He kissed my neck right on the vein and shut the door. I turned in his arms and kissed him gently. With vampire speed, Jasper had me in his lap on the bed. I smiled and caressed his arm where I felt a scar.

"Where did all these come from?" I asked.

He proceeded to tell me his story. We talked until midnight, me asking questions and him telling me everything about his world. I fell asleep on Jasper's chest with him watching.


	5. Chapter 4

*Jasper's POV*

I watched Alice sleep with interest. Her spiky hair pricked me face but I didn't care. She finally knew who I was and how much I loved her. That was all that mattered. Alice squeezed her fist and started moaning my name. Suddenly, she started crying, still muttering my name.

"Shh...I'm here," I told her, not sure it would help.

It didn't. I sighed and focused on her emotions, working to change her sadness to happiness. This actually worked and I kissed her forehead. I held her closer. She smiled in her sleep. I passed the night watching Alice dream. She woke around 3 A.M., screaming.

_*Alice's POV*_

_I was running through the forest. Something was chasing me again. I looked back every few minutes but I could never tell what it was. I assumed it was Jasper but I couldn't tell. I tripped and fell. I screamed as what was chasing me tackled me._

I sat up screaming and was immediately comforted by Jasper. I leaned into him and he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and kissed him gently. He put his hand at the base of my back and pulled me close while kissing me over and over fiercely. I kissed him back with equal passion. He kissed me for a few more moments before flinging himself against the wall.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm still not to great at the whole vegetarian thing and I don't have very good control. Not to mention-"

"You're thirsty. I know. I can tell," I interrupted.

He sighed and nodded.

"Go hunt. I'll stay here and sleep," I told him.

"I don't want to leave you here."

"I'll be fine. Go. You need it."

He reluctantly nodded and walked out of his room. I heard the wind as he ran off in a blur.

_I saw Jasper standing in front of me. His normally golden eyes were blood red. He leaned forward and bit into my neck. I screamed._

Esme looked at me with concern. I realized I must have screamed out loud. I shrugged and went to the couch to sit with Emmett.

I waited hours at the Cullen's house with and hung out with Esme and Emmett.

"Never this long," Emmett said when I asked how long he normally took.

"I'm worried. Something must have happened," Esme said.

With every comment, my anxiousness grew worse. I started to bite my nails, which I hadn't done since I was seven. I called Sam and told him I was staying at Nikki's. It was nearly dark when Jasper arrived. I ran over to him but stopped short when he didn't look up. Everyone else came down the stairs.

"Jasper! Where have you been!" Esme exclaimed as I squinted at Jasper trying to figure out what was wrong.

Everyone else started talking all at once. I was the only one who noticed something was different.

"Jazzy? What's wrong?" I asked him.

I lifted his head and gasped. His eyes were blood red, not their normal gold.

"Jasper...What happened?" I asked again.

He looked up. Everyone stopped talking and stared in awe.

"Jasper..." Carlisle said.

He looked down at me then ran back out. I looked after him as he ran into the woods.

"Go," Esme said.

I ran outside trying to see where I was going while calling for Jasper.

*Jasper's POV*

I heard Alice calling my name but I couldn't stop. I had already almost killed her and I wasn't going to take a chance. I couldn't hurt her. It was too terrible to even think about. She was to important to me. I stopped running. I had felt her extreme sadness before I heard her tears. I knew what I had to do and ran back toward Alice.

*Alice's POV*

I stopped under a large tree as the tears in my eyes welled up so bad I couldn't see. Rain started to fall and I stood and cried. I didn't even notice Jasper come up and take my hands. I fell against his marble chest.

"Why would you run from me like that? Because I wouldn't understand?" I asked, almost yelling.

"I'm sorry. It's just difficult. Carlisle was so proud of me and now I've disappointed him, and you," he said.

"Jasper. I love you. I don't care what you hunt just as long as you always come back to me. I love you, Jazz. Your eye color makes no difference to me," I told him.

He smiled and swept me into his arms, and kissed me. He set me down and pulled something out of his pocket. He got down on one knee. I put my hand over my mouth in shock as he pulled out a diamond ring.

"Mary Alice Brandon, when you came to Forks that first day and I you saw in the cafeteria, I knew I had to have you. If you'll take me, human blood and all, I would love to marry you. Will you marry?" he asked.

Tears welled in my eyes again as I nodded and he placed the ring on my left hand. He stood and wrapped me in his arms and spun me around. Noah walked out of the shadows.

"What are you doing, Alice! Don't you know what he is?" he screamed.

Jasper spun in front of me and crouched with his teeth bared. I noticed Noah was shaking.

"This is a private matter, mutt," Jasper said, "And yes, she knows what I am and she loves me anyway."

"I'm not going to let you marry him!" Noah screamed.

"This is my choice!" I yelled at him.

"NO!"

I tried to run at him but Jasper held me back.

"Stop, Alice," he said calmly.

We watched as Noah's form suddenly changed to a humongous wolf.


	6. Chapter 5

I screamed then took a step backwards as Jasper and Noah prepared to lunge at each other.

"Stop!" I screamed and they both looked at me.

At that moment, the rest of my soon to be family came running into the woods.

"Noah, This isn't smart," Carlisle said, "This is our land."

"He says he's going to kill Jasper," Edward said as he read Jacob's thoughts.

"No! You can't! I love him!" I screamed.

"He says you couldn't possibly love a blood sucker. That it's just his way of luring you to your death," Edward translated.

"You're wrong, Noah. You're so wrong and if you're willing to jeopardize our relationship as cousins then fine. Come on, Jazzy. Let's go plan a wedding," I said.

I took his hand and we started to walk away.

"He says if you do, you'll just end up dead," Edward told me as we all headed toward the house.

"Maybe that's what I want," I told him.

Off in the distance, I heard my cousin howling in sadness at what I told Edward.


	7. Chapter 6

Over the next few months, Jasper and I were inseparable as we planned our wedding. That is, until one summer Saturday. I was walking through the woods to the Cullen's house when all of a sudden, a blonde blur passed me followed by the pack. I blinked as I realized they were chasing Jasper and I ran to the house.

"What's going on? Why is the pack chasing Jasper?" I asked.

"Their alpha found out. They're trying to drive him out of Forks. Permanently," Carlisle told me.

I gasped.

"So far it's working. They threatened you and he left. He said he can't come back with you in danger," Rosalie told me.

Tears welled in my eyes and started pouring.

"Oh, Rose. Why'd you tell her that?" Emmett said as he walked over to comfort me, "Come on sis. He'll come back. I know him. He will. Want me to beat up some wolves?"

I shook my head.

"Just take me home," I said.

Emmett nodded and helped me up. He led me to his Jeep and took me back to the border.

"You okay here?" he asked.

I nodded numbly and got out of the Jeep. I walked onto the reservation and back home. I walked in my room and sat in my window seat and cried.

After around an hour, Noah came into my room.

"Alice?" he asked.

I looked up glaring. He took a step back.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Noah Uley! I know you told whatever his name is about Jasper so you could kill him and now he's run off and its ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed at him, emphasizing each of the last words by slapping his chest.

He looked at me then walked out of my room. I laid down in the floor and cried myself to sleep.

The months passed slowly. I spent most of my time in my room blindly flipping through all the notes Jasper and I had made for our wedding. Luckily, we hadn't booked anything and I didn't have to call and cancel. Emily was worried that I wasn't going to get better. I knew I wasn't going to heal unless Jasper came back. Finally, after about 3 months, he came back.

I was on the phone with Nikki when I heard my window slide open. I whipped around and saw Jasper standing by my bed. I told Nikki I would see her tomorrow and got up from my window seat and crossed my room to him.

"You're not supposed to be here! What if the pack finds out?" I exclaimed.

I then noticed his normally red eyes were black with thirst.

"I had to see you. I couldn't just go on without you," he said.

He then crossed the few feet between us with vampire speed and kissed me gently. I kissed him back and moved closer. He kissed my jaw down to my neck as I wrapped my arms around him and tangled my fingers in his hair. He kissed me and I felt his teeth. I jumped.

"I'm sorry," he said, "My control..."

"Don't be. I know," I told him.

I walked to my closet and pulled out my old knife and made a small cut on my arm. Jasper tensed as he caught the scent of my blood.

"It'll stop in a minute but please. Just do it. You need it," I told him as I held out my arm.

Jasper leaned forward and sucked all the blood off my arm. He continued to drink and I felt weak.

"Jazz..." I said weakly.

He drank for a few more moments before he threw himself to the wall in a blur. I fell to the ground and almost passed out. Jasper ran over and held me. I moaned.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"No, you're not."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Jasper suddenly tensed and I knew Noah was coming.

"Hurry," I said weakly, "Don't let him catch you."

"I'm not leaving you so weak. Not around him."

He picked me up and laid me on my bed. The door opened and Noah and Sam stood in the doorway. They saw me wipe the blood off the corner of Jasper's mouth and the bite mark on my arm. Noah started shaking and I knew he was about to phase. Sam walked out of my room to stay safe.

"Back off, leech," Noah said.

Jasper growled deep in his chest then said, "Don't try me mutt. This was her choice."

"Like I'll believe that."

"Noah, I cut myself. I told him to drink. It's not his fault," I said.

"Don't try to protect him. He's dead. He's not even supposed to be in Forks and the pack's already on it's way," Noah told me.

"No!" I screamed with all the strength I could muster then tried to sit up.

"No, save your strength. Please," Jasper whispered to me.

He held me closely and Noah phased then lunged at Jasper. Jasper caught his teeth as Noah tried to bite him then threw him out the window.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle," Jasper said, "He can get you some more blood. I'm so sorry I did this to you."

I put my hand to his cheek and kissed him.

"Don't be. I know its hard," I told him.

Jasper picked me up and jumped out the window into the pack of waiting wolves. The alpha came out of the shadows in human form.

"Put her down," he said.

"Not a chance. I'm taking her to Carlisle," Jasper responded.

"Don't make us do this, blood sucker."

"You can't even catch me."

We were gone in a blur. In just a minute, we were at the Cullen's house and Jasper was carrying me inside. He yelled for Carlisle and the entire family came to the living room in a blur.

"Jasper!" Carlisle said happily.

"Dude!" Emmett exclaimed.

Esme looked as if she was going to cry. Rosalie looked shocked. Edward and Bella entered into the house from their cabin in the woods. Then, they all noticed me.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he took me.

"I came to see her and she cut herself and told me to drink so I did and I lost control. She's not dying but she's weak. Please Carlisle. Help her."

I was unconscious in the next second.


	8. Chapter 7

_I felt a burning sensation throughout my whole body. I had no idea what was going on. My breathing grew heavy as the burning got worse. In the next instant, I was screaming. I felt my heart stop and the darkness of unconsciousness came over me._

When I woke, I was hooked to an IV and Jasper was in a chair beside me. It was also morning.

"Jazz," I said.

He looked up then called to Carlisle.

"How do you feel?" Jasper asked me.

"Better," I told him.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No, Jazz. It's not."

He sighed and looked down. I reached over and tilted his head up.

"I love you, Jazz. Nothing's ever going to change that," I told him.

He smiled and kissed me gently.

"I know," he said.

Carlisle came in and walked around the room doing different things then came and took my IV out. That's when I almost passed out again.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Needles. Not my favorite thing. I'm fine," I told him.

He laughed and picked me up out of the bed as Carlisle walked out and Bella and Esme came in. Jasper set me down and I walked over to Bella.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't mean to make everyone uncomfortable last night," I said.

"It's fine," Esme told me, "We're just glad Jasper had a reason to come back."

I smiled.

"We'll see you later, right?" Bella asked.

I nodded. Bella smiled and her and Esme walked out. Jasper took my hand and we walked out of Carlisle's office and downstairs.

"I'll take you home," Jasper told me.

"No. I want to go with you. I love you and I don't want to stay here," I told him.

"You can't."

"Please."

"No."

He picked me up and ran back to my house. He jumped in my window and set me down. By now I was crying. Jasper wiped the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Take me with you. Change me. Just don't leave me again," I sobbed.

"I told you he was just going to hurt you," came a voice from behind us.

I whipped around to see Noah standing nearby. He was shaking.

"Don't, Noah. Please. Not here," I said as he came closer to me.

The next thing I knew, Noah had phased to close to me and I was on the ground, screaming in pain.

*Jasper's POV*

I held Alice closely. The scent of her blood was tempting but I didn't care. Noah stood staring. I felt her writhe in pain.

"There's only one thing to do, mutt. You want her to live you have to trust me," I told him.

He went into the closet and phased then came out.

"What you're thinking, leech, isn't living."

"But it's the only way."

"We'll take her to the hospital."

"And tell them what? That a werewolf attacked her? Besides, almost all her blood is gone."

"You'll kill her. You have no control."

"I'm controlling myself now aren't I?"

Noah was silent.

"I'm going to do it whether you like it or not." I told him.

I leaned down and bit into Alice's neck, letting the venom flow freely into her veins. After a few seconds, I was thrown off her by Noah, who had phased again. I crouched on the floor, wiped the blood off my face, and hissed at him. As the venom started taking effect, Alice started gasping. Noah whipped his head around to watch as the pain made Alice arch her back. She started muttering my name. I crawled over and held her. Noah suddenly looked very sad.

"I saved her, mutt. You should be happy," I told him.

Alice's change took hours. With all the wounds I was surprised it didn't take longer.

*Alice's POV*

When I woke up, I could see everything clearly. Even in the dark. I sat up and saw Noah in the corner, hunched in a lunging position, and Jasper beside me.

"What happened?"

I jumped when I heard my voice. It was so much higher pitched. Jasper laughed.

"Noah phased. You were to close. I had to change you." he told me.

I gasped then smiled.

"You...you changed me?" I exclaimed.

Jasper smiled and nodded. I shrieked happily. I then noticed Noah in the corner. He had phased back to a human he was looking at me with disgust on his face. I then wrinkled my nose as I caught his stench.

"How can you be happy about this?" he asked me.

"This is the one thing I've been wanting since I found out, Noah. Can you not be happy for me?"

He ignored my question and instead said, "You realize we have to kill both of you now, right? Just look at yourself."

He pointed to the mirror. I turned as gasped at my beauty. Every scar, every mark, was gone.

"I'm beautiful..." I muttered.

"You always were," Jasper told me then kissed my neck.

Noah gagged behind us. I whipped around with my new speed and a loud growl escaped my lips. I threw my hands over my mouth. I heard noises coming from the stairs.

"You're in for it now," Noah said.

The door opened and Sam and Emily walked in. I turned so that they could only see the side of my face.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Look at Alice and find out for yourself," Noah told him.

I lifted my head from Jasper's chest and looked at them. Sam choked on his breath and Emily gasped in horror.

"Get out. Get out before I call the pack," Sam said.

My smile faded.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go," Jasper said as he took my arm.

He led me to the window and I looked at my uncle and cousin who both had looks of disgust on their faces.

"Bye," I told them.

We jumped out of the window and ran off to meet up with Peter and Charlotte just outside Canada.


	9. Epilogue

Months later, as we were traveling with Peter and Charlotte, my visions came true. Jasper and I were running in the woods. With my new speed, I was beating him. I stopped for just a moment and he tackled me. We fell to the ground laughing and he kissed my neck. I smiled and giggled. Peter and Charlotte came out of the shadows and sat down with us. I now knew that the visions weren't of danger, they were of happiness and I was happy with my new found family. I didn't have to be alone anymore. I was finally somewhere where I was understood.


End file.
